Shinigami’s Last
by Araku
Summary: Duo lives out the last days of his life... with unexpecting changes.


Shinigami's Last  
By: Kimberly Rosenfield  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… hey, not the computer, the G-boys, nor any other thing.. well, maybe the two dollars in my pocket, and a few lint bunnies.. but do you really want to waste your time and sue me.. for.. that?  
  
Warning: This fic isn't rated PG-13 for just few bad words. There is a bit of Shounen-ai and some violence as the story picks up.   
  
Setting: Our loveable Duo has ran to Heero's current residing for a bit of attenction, and finds it.   
  
(Chaper 1 of 4)  
  
-------  
  
Maybe it was wrong… maybe he should have never met Heero that night, as windy and bone chilling cold it seemed. He knew something would forever meet his fate, be torn from reality, justice, and life itself. Duo didn't know anything that night, only Heero.   
  
Duo could feel the wind penetrate past his skin, muscle, and even bone. It was like death was looming over his troubled soul as he made his way across the deserted road, and past sullen people. Tipping up the collar of his trench coat, Shinigami's violet eyes swept across this seemingly abused and raped town. Trash scattered the street, and a dull film of dirt and grime seemed to layer itself over every object that wasn't human. But even still, the pedestrians that walked beside Duo were filled with an air of depressing feel. He liked it… the God of Death would. "Well, he knew how to impress me then." Duo stated to himself as he paused at a looming building, littered here or there with a broken window, or a faded flickering light of an occupied apartment. He glanced at a crumpled slip of paper held firmly in the palm of his hand, shrugged and shoved it into his back pocket.   
  
"Well, guess this little place is Heero's pent..."   
----  
  
"Well you're early." As soon as Duo had rapped upon the door, Heero only took mere seconds to open it, giving Duo a quick check before leaning to the side to let him in. "Well of course Heero, my stomach can't wait forever now can it?" Flashing one of his sinful smiles, and with a swing of his braid, Duo tromped through the threshold, hands dolefully on his hips, his braid swinging from one side of his buttocks to the other. "Well what a nice place you crash into Heero…with what money you seem to scrounge up." Shutting the door, Heero slipped by the surveying 'God of Death', the same sullen look, still plastered upon his face. "I do what I can, though it doesn't seem you made anything out of yourself." That quick sly smile inched across Heero's face, only to be gone seconds later.   
  
"Well, I am the great Shinigami what do you expect?" Duo swung around, winking almost impishly towards Heero, "Do you think I want to settle down in one place, just to get bored and move again?" Swinging his hand dramatically into the air, Duo let his smile on his face widen, and he loped off to find Heero who had disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Now Hee-chan, where's that dinner you promised me?" Crouched behind the counter, Heero rummaged through limp cardboard boxes, cursing to himself as he threw canned and boxed food over his shoulder every few minutes. Duo blinked, raising a hand to his face and shook his head, trying to look more disappointed than amused, but it didn't seem to work quite as expected. Lifting his head up to glare acid in Duo's direction, Heero went back to throwing and shoving the packaged food around the box until he finally came to something he found pleasing enough. "Don't tell me…" Duo paused, chuckling ruefully to himself, keeping his voice audible for Heero only to catch bits and parts of. "You broke into this apartment, and stole the boxes of food?" There wasn't a response from Heero, and as he rose to his feet, Duo let his eyes roll and his hand flick in exaggeration. "If you want to eat…" Heero cut himself short, shoving a box of food into Duo's chest, and walked on, snorting with annoyance. "Cereal?! But where's the milk?"  
  
---  
An hour later, Duo shoved the box of cereal away from his side, groaning and patting his stomach feverishly, pausing to glance at an emotionless Heero, and then again started to groan. "Oh shut up baka… you should know your limit of what you eat." "Well it was good, and I was hungry, what do you expect?" Heero ignored Duo's complaints, and let his mind drift off into nothingness again, making Duo snort in defeat. "You've been staring off into space for a hour Heero… the wall can't be that interesting…Heero.. Heero damn it answer me!" The sullen boy didn't even flinch, nor moved as Duo snapped angrily, flinging himself towards him.   
  
"Just leave if you want someone's else's attention Duo." Heero spat dully, turning his head away from Duo's gaze. But Duo didn't move away, only decided to encroach closer to Heero and grab his arm. And he got a reaction he was looking for.   
  
With a quick snap of Heero's head, his hands were grasping Duo's, dangerously tightening around his wrists in a move to force him towards the ground. Such sudden angry outbursts from Heero were rare, but Duo, the instigating one of the five boys, was just the nudge to get Heero to react. "I told you to leave me alone…" through clenched jowls, Heero unwound a hand to curl into a tight fist, pulling it back, ready to give a disserved throw at Duo's exposed face. "Now, come on!" There was a quick silence, and Duo's free arm shot out to immobilize Heero's taught one.   
  
It was pure fear and terror as Duo swung his other arm around Heero's back, pulling him roughly against him. It was pure lust and determination that drove Duo to bring his head up to lightly, experiment with Heero's face, lips touching cheek, chin… lips. It was surge of aggression that made Heero dig his fingernails into Duo's flesh, teased Duo to continue, and hold back the stronger struggling boy… man…human.   
  
Confusion…  
Fear…  
Lust…  
Passion…   
Acceptance…   
  
But the forceful lovemaking wasn't going on just in Heero's dull and stolen apartment..   
  
It was also happening elsewhere….   



End file.
